Total Drama Sonic 2
by lil john jr
Summary: I thought I'd do a Total Drama Action version of Total Drama Sonic, hope you enjoy it


**Hey guys Lil John Jr here (mostly Chowder fanfic author) back with a brand new TDA story because, seems that everyone is always doing TDI (Total Drama Series) but for a change I thought I'd do a Sonic version of it, I know it's been done before but, this is just what I'm best at. Before I start this story I would like to point out if any one requests a couple I'd be happy to put them in the story, I'm gonna give this a go so here it is Total Drama Sonic 2 (Based on anyone who wrote TDS 1)**

**Total Drama Sonic 2 - Chapter 1: Meeting the Contestants**

**Contestants**

**Sonic**

**Shadow **

**Tails**

**Knuckles **

**Amy**

**Silver**

**Rouge **

**Blaze**

**Omega**

**Eggman**

**Metal Sonic**

**Cream and Cheese**

**Eggman Nega**

**Espio**

**Vector**

**Lil John Jr (myself)**

Chris: hello and welcome to an exciting new instalment of Total Drama Action

Off Set: It's Total Drama Sonic 2

Chris: whatever take 2. Hello and welcome to an exciting new instalment of Total Drama Sonic, but this is number 2, and in this contest the winner will receive 1,000,000 rings and the 7 Chaos Emeralds, that's right I found em. That's all until the intros over so welcome to the 1st episode of Total Drama Sonic 2

**Note: I love the intro of TDI so I'm gonna use it in every intro chapter**

_So mom and dad I'm doin' fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_Well I think the answer is plain to see _

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna live close to the sun _

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won_

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, we'll get there some day_

_Cause I wanna be famous_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I wanna be... I wanna be... I wanna be famous X3_

_(*whistles na na na na na na na na na)_

Chris: alright we are here at the lamosuine, ready to meet our first contestant, *sarcastically* wonder who it is

Sonic: back and better than ever baby yea

Chris: welcome back dude, hope you're ready for this season

Sonic: yea I'm psyched

Chris: good, ah here comes the next lamosuine

Shadow: hmph good to be back I guess

Chris: good to hear Shadow, got anything for the cameras?

Shadow: yea, only me and Sonic got our own private limos

Chris: wow, smooth talking guys, here's the next 1

(no one gets out)

Chris: where are they?

(Espio behind Chris)

Espio: BOO!

Chris: AHH! Dude that was good HAHA!

Espio: I try

(next out)

Vector: can't believe that worked

Chris: neither

(next out)

Lil John Jr: seems that I'm back Chris

Chris: good to see you again dude, any words for the camera?

Lil John Jr: yea I do, uh... wait no I don't

Chris: ok here's the next lamosuine

Tails: I'm here and I'm gonna win

Chris: that's the spirit kid

(next out)

Knuckles: there's no way you're gonna beat me Tails

Chris: finally some competitive talk

(next out)

Silver: ha don't make me laugh, I'm gonna beat all of you

Chris: yea Silver, you're not allowed to use your ESP, or you'll be kicked off for cheating

Silver: WHAT! ARGH YOU'RE STILL GOING DOWN!

Chris: alrighty then moving on, to the next lamosuine

Amy: I'm back and this time I'll win for sure

Chris: feisty attitude yet still keen to win, welcome back Amy

Amy: thank you Chris

(next out)

Rouge: my my my seems the heats really picking up, guess I'll have to actually try to win

Chris: that might help actually, but the attitude HAHA! Still the same welcome back Rouge

Rouge: thank you Chris

(next out)

Blaze: alright no one is gonna stand in my way of winning

Chris: sweet a fighter, welcome back Blaze

Blaze: thanks Chris

(next out)

Cream and Cheese: yay I'm back for a another chance at winning *chao

Chris: ah the innocent child returns the Island welcome back Cream and Cheese

Cream and Cheese: thank you Mr. Chris

Chris: the last lamosuine approaches

Metal Sonic: as long as I beat Sonic I'm going to enjoy myself

Eggman: not before me you don't Metal Sonic

Omega: Position secure mode changed to scanning mode*scanning* scanning completed, this is TDS campsite

Chris: that was weird

Eggman Nega: HE HE HE! I'll beat you all easily

Chris alright that's the last of you so now we can move on to the caravans you'll be sleeping in, Chef do it

Chef: alright there are 16 coloured balls in this jar, each representing which caravan you are assigned to and before you ask the colours are as followed, Red, Blue, Yellow and Green, now step-up and take 1 and I mean only 1 ball, FYI you can't change colours

(Sonic 1st)

Sonic: blue the best colour ever

(Shadow 2nd)

Shadow: red ahh indeed a fine colour

(Lil John Jr 3rd)

Lil John Jr: hmm... it's a blue 1 not to bad

(Silver 4th)

Silver: yellow, yes

(Amy 5th)

Amy: YES! A BLUE 1!

Sonic: do I ever catch a break?

Chef: obviously not

Lil John Jr/Chef: HAHA!

(Rouge 6th)

Rouge: seems I've gotten a red ball

Shadow: hmph...

(Tails 7th)

Tails: blue, yea I'm with Sonic as well

Chef: blues may leave now, seeing as there are 4 of you

(Knuckles 8th)

Knuckles: green? Aww why not a red?

Chef: all decision are FINAL!

(Vector 9th)

Vector: green, rockin'

Knuckles: oh come on

(Espio 10th)

Espio: yellow huh, I'll take it

(Cream and Cheese 11th)

Cream and Cheese: *chao* yea it's a yellow 1

(Blaze 12th)

Blaze: red, that's perfect

(Metal Sonic 13th)

Metal Sonic: red, acquired

Chef: reds may now leave

(Eggman 14th)

Eggman: a green 1, HO HO HO! Indeed this team shall win now

(Omega 15th)

Omega: ball secure, colour green

Chef: which means Eggman Nega is a yellow, you may all go back to your caravans and settle in for today, because tomorrow starts your first challenge with Chris oh and there is still a confessional

**Note: Italics means they're in the confessional**

_Eggman Nega: why did I have to pick last, I'll get them back by winning_

(Inside blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: top bunk is mine *jumps up* ah comfy

Sonic: then I get the other 1 *jumps up* yea pretty comfy

Tails/Amy: I'm under Sonic

Lil John Jr: thanks I'm right here

Tails: HEHHEH! Ok I'll sleep under you Lil John

Amy: thank you Tails

_Sonic: do I ever get a break?_

(Inside red caravan)

Shadow: *jumps up* already called it

Rouge: you never change do you Shadow?

Shadow: sorry did you want it?

Rouge: actually yes

Shadow: fine take it, I'll take the other 1

Metal Sonic: I'm securing the spot under Shadow

Blaze: this leaves me under Rouge.

(Inside yellow caravan)

Espio: bottoms mine, ah time for a nap

Cream and Cheese: oh I can't get up to the top bunk *chao

Silver: *helps up* there you go

Cream and Cheese: thank you Silver

Silver: no problem

Eggman Nega: HE HE HE! I'm getting the other top bunk then

(Inside green caravan)

Knuckles: *jumps up* I'll be glad to win this contest

Omega: gesture heard, negatory Knuckles for I Omega will win

Knuckles: keep tellin' yourself that

Vector: rockin' room I like it

Eggman: cozy I suppose

(later that night)

Lil John Jr: ahh... night time air, fantastic. OWW! Mosquito.

Shadow: hmph, get over it.

Lil John Jr: what are you doing out here?

Shadow: a walk that too much trouble for ya? *walks away*

Lil John Jr: what's up with him? Huh. Who's that?

Silver: what's up?

Lil John Jr: I could ask you the same question

Silver: I'm finding out what Shadow's up to

Lil John Jr: go ahead, *Silver walks off* ok who else is gonna walk out tonight *looks around* no one? Alright I'm going back to...

Sonic: what's up Lil John

_Lil John Jr: really_

Sonic: I came out to go for a run see ya *bolts off*

Lil John Jr: let me guess Amy next

Amy: hey, have you seen Sonic Lil John?

_Lil John Jr: I don't care who comes out next I'm going back to bed_

Lil John Jr: yea in the forest somewhere, I'm off to bed

(what happened in the forest)

Sonic: sweet place to run here

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: uh-oh I better hide

Amy: you can't hide from me Sonic, I'll find you

Sonic: *whispers* I dought you will

Amy: I heard that

Sonic: damn, I'm outta here *bolts off*

Amy: SONIC! COME BACK!

(Shadow and Silvers encounter)

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! *disappears*

Silver: darn lost him *hit in the back of the head* AHH!

Shadow: why were you following me?

Silver: because I thought you were up to something

Shadow: then get lost, I don't need you around for my business

Silver: that didn't make sense

Shadow: *grabs Silvers arm* CHAOS CONTROL!

(At cabins)

Shadow: now leave me alone, CHAOS CONTROL! *disappears*

Silver: I'll never find him now

(The next morning, On monitors)

Chris: attention contestants, your 1st challenge starts in 1 hour, so get breakfast soon and meet me at the main shed for your 1st movie challenge

(Inside red caravan)

Shadow: hmm...

Rouge: what's wrong with you, Mr. Strong Silent Type

Shadow: none of your business

Rouge: sor-ry

Metal Sonic: coordinates received, destination dining shed

Blaze: actually a meal sounds good

(Inside blue caravan)

Sonic: I'm going to get a good seat

Amy: save me 1 next to you

Sonic: better get there fast then *bolts out*

Amy: SONIC! Wait up *runs after him*

Lil John Jr/Tails: HAHA!

Lil John Jr: suppose we'd better go see how this turns out

Tails: yea

(Inside yellow caravan)

Cream and Cheese: an early start to a new day *chao

Espio: yes, time for our 1st challenge as well

Eggman Nega: yes and time for our team to win

Silver: *to himself* I will find out what Shadows doing at night, even if I get disqualified

Cream and Cheese: are you ready Mr. Silver?

Silver: hmm... oh yea let's go

(Inside green caravan)

Knuckles: alright time to win

Eggman: yes let's win

Vector: you only care if you win Eggman

Eggman: but if I win so does the team

Omega: statement heard, that is correct

Vector: fine let's all go

(Inside the dining shed)

Sonic: UGH... this food is horrible

_Chef: GRR! I'm getting sick of all the insults about my horrible cooking_

Shadow: if this is his worst, he isn't even trying

Knuckles: don't push him Shadow

Tails: yea I wouldn't even try

Shadow: hmph...

Omega: Metal Sonic and I are leaving for the dining shed

Metal Sonic: best thing I've heard all morning

Amy: eww... this is disgusting

Cream and Cheese: yea Amy, I hate it

Blaze: I swear Chefs gonna kill us

_Chef: I'm thinking about it_

Eggman: I'll skip this and go

Eggman Nega: so will I

Lil John Jr: that's the 1st time I've seen Eggman turn down food

All: HAHA!

_Chef: ok that was hilarious_

_Shadow: I don't usually laugh at jokes, but that was good_

Rouge: I can stand not to eat today

Vector: I'm a crocodile I can eat almost anything

Espio: ok I'll finish it, it's gotta help my immune system

Silver: just think guys, it can only get better from here

All: HAHA!

(Inside main shed)

Chris: alright people, the time has come for not only your 1st challenge but also your teams to be made, the teams will be made by 2 caravan colours, and the colours that merge are Red and Greens Blue and Yellows. Now the team names hmm... oh I got it the Reds and Greens are now the World Rings and the Blues and Yellows are now the Master Emeralds.

**Note: couldn't think of anything better**

Chris: now that's settled we can move onto explaining the 1st challenge, this challenge is a classic from Total Drama Island

Sonic: I thought we were doing movie challenges

Chris: fine party pooper we'll save the classic, for our next challenge

_Chris: He's getting payback_

Chris: anyway for this challenge we will be doing a... Pirate movie theme

All: Pirate?

Chris: I was saving this for the next challenge but Mr. Party pooper ruined it, Chef bring in the ships

(Drags 2 3 story ships in)

All: *gulp*

Chris: for our pirate theme, we will be seeing how long you can stay on the ship, while it's being knocked around by tidal waves HAHA!

Sonic: TIDAL WAVES!

_Chris: I told you I'd get him back HAHA!_

Chris: you can only win this challenge if every person from the opposite team falls into the water

Sonic: what about me?

Chris: Chef, life jacket

Chef: here hedgehog

Sonic: it barely fits

Chris: fine then you can just swim for it

Sonic: I mean it fits perfectly

Chris: that's what I thought, now I would just like to say that Total Drama Sonic is not responsible for anyone injured on this boat

All: yes you are

Chris: nope the contract you signed says so

All: DAMN!

Chris: now get up on that ship

(On the World Rings ship)

Sonic: ok ok ok

Lil John Jr: I think we broke him

Amy: he just doesn't take to water

Tails: yea he's kinda scar...

Sonic: NO I'M NOT! I just don't like it that's all

Vector: could've had me fooled

Knuckles: yea Sonic

Eggman: it just gets funnier every time HO HO HO!

Sonic: watch it Eggman or you'll be fast off the ship

Omega: negative, I will, I am not built to withstand water

Knuckles: alright guys are we ready to still win

World Rings: YEA!

(On the Master Emeralds ship)

Silver: we've got this

Cream and Cheese: that's right

Espio: It'll be easy

Eggman Nega: yes

Metal Sonic: I'm out, I can't survive in water, I'll malfunction

Shadow: this won't be as easy as it sounds

Rouge: especially now that we've lost 1 before we even started

Blaze: we still have a chance, we're in it to win it right?

Master Emeralds: RIGHT!

Chris: alright we're gonna start in 3...2...1...NOW!

(The rapids start slow)

Sonic: this is too much for me *jumps off*

Chris: the score is 7 to 6

Amy: oh Sonic I believed in you

Lil John Jr: he can redeem himself in the next challenge

Tails: that's right

(15 minutes on slow rapids)

Cream and Cheese: this is scary *chao* *they get up*

Silver: *grabs arm* don't even think about it

Chris: alright time for the medium rapids

(Medium rapids)

Silver: woa *tumbles overboard

Chris: that was awesome Silver the score is 6 to 6

(10 minutes in)

Chris: alright now you must stand up, if you sit down you are to jump off the ship

Cream and Cheese: ahh *falls off*

Chris: uh-oh

Cream and Cheese: *flaps ears* phew that was scary *chao

Chris: alright score is 6 to 5, and now time for fast rapids

(1 minute in)

Lil John Jr: *on edge* uh-oh *falls off*

Chris: nice fall, score is 5 to 5

(5 minutes in)

Eggman/Eggman Nega: AHH!

Chris: HAHA! It's an egg roll HAHA! The score is 4 to 4

(10 minutes in)

Amy: I can't stand much longe...AHH!

*falls off*

Chris: the score is 4 to 3, and it's time for the hyper rapids

(30 seconds in)

Rouge: oh-no *falls off*

Chris: thought she'd use her wings HAHA! The score is 3 to 3

(1 minute in)

Vector: NO WA...Y! *falls off*

Chris: crocodile slam HAHA! The score is 3 to 2

(3 minutes in)

Espio: IIIIIIIIII'M NNNNNNOTTTTTTTT AHHHHHHHHH! *falls off*

Chris: loud enough? The score is 2 to 2

(5 minutes in)

Shadow: IM Impossi... AHH! *falls off*

Chris: oh shame to Ultimate Life Form, the score is 2 to 1

(10 minutes in)

Blaze: I'm sorry guys I trie...DDDDDDDDDDD! *falls off*

Chris: that's it the score is 2 to 0, meaning that Tails and Knuckles win it for the World Rings

World Rings: YEA!

Master Emeralds: AWW!

Chris: as winners you get to have a movie night with the entire team, also this movie night includes all your favourite movies and the Master Emeralds miss out

World Rings: YEA!

Master Emeralds: AWW!

Chris: lastly for losing you must eliminate 1 cast member from your team

_Silver: I'm voting off Metal Sonic, malfunction nothing_

_Cream and Cheese: sorry Mr. Robot_

_Omega: my vote goes to Silver, reason I don't like him_

_Shadow: I'm voting off Silver, he should mind his own business_

(At the Golden Chris's)

Chris: welcome to the 1st official Golden Chris's ceremony, where you will vote off 1 cast member, I will now give you 1 minute to vote

(1 minute later)

Chris: ok now I will give out the Golden Chris's, the 1st Golden Chris goes to Blaze

Blaze: yes

Chris: next to Rouge

Rouge: thank you

Chris: next to Shadow

Shadow: as it should be

Chris: next goes to Cream and Cheese

Cream and Cheese: yay

Chris: next goes to Espio

Espio: thanks for the Chris

Chris: next goes to Eggman Nega

Eggman Nega: thanks for not voting me off

Chris: and the final Golden Chris goes to...

(Drum Roll)

Chris: that's awesome HAHA!, anyway the final Golden Chris goes to... Silver

Silver: phew

Metal Sonic: unacceptable

Chris: guess your team didn't like you, so get back in the lamosuine and go home

Metal Sonic: I shall return

Chris: that pretty much wraps up this episode of Total Drama Sonic 2, what is the mystery behind Shadow's night time strolls and will Sonic ever catch a break, probably not but all will be answered on episode 2 of Total Drama Sonic 2

(Ending Credits)

Cast: Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Omega, Rouge, Espio, Vector and Cream and Cheese

Voted off Contestants: Metal Sonic

Hosts: Chris McClain and Grandmaster Chef

Viewers and Voters: anyone who reads this, also please read review or pitch me an idea for the next chapter

**Well that's about it for this chapter, I'm not sure if anyone will read it but if you do I'd be happy to put in any ideas you may have for a challenge or if you want someone kicked off just tell me who. Though this chapter is done I'll start working on the next very soon but for now this is Lil John Jr signing off.**


End file.
